Gary Chalk
, né le à Southampton (Angleterre), est un acteur canadien d'origine britannique connu pour avoir joué dans Watchmen: Les gardiens (2009), Godzilla (2014) et Les aventures de Sonic (1993). Il a épousé Colleen Nystedt depuis août 2013. Il a interprété le rôle de Bob Lemoyne dans le quatrième épisode de la série Highlander. Biographie Gary Chalk est né à Southampton, en Angleterre, et a déménagé avec toute sa famille à Vancouver, au Canada le 17 Juin 1957. Il est impliqué dans le théâtre professionnel depuis 1978 et a joué au Playhouse Theatre Company de Vancouver (VPTC), au Club Theatre Company Arts (ACCT), au Theatresports League de Vancouver et dans de nombreux théâtres de Colombie-Britannique, d'Ontario et d'Alberta. Il avait repris le rôle de Miles Gloriosus dans la comédie musicale Le Forum en folie et a également joué dans Henri IV et As You Like It au Playhouse Theatre Company de Vancouver, ainsi que Dracula et Passion au Club Theatre Company Arts. Gary Chalk est surtout connu en tant qu'acteur dans le cinéma et la télévision. Il avait un rôle récurrent sur Cold Squad pendant quatre ans, pour lequel il a remporté des prix Gemini deux années consécutives, et jusqu'à la fin de sa neuvième saison, il tenait un rôle récurrent dans la série de science-fiction Stargate SG-1. Il est également un vétéran de plus de 1 500 productions d'animation, y compris la Classe des Titans, et le remake de 2002, He-Man et les Maîtres de l'Univers. Il est également connu pour son travail d'acteur de doublage dans la franchise Transformateurs en étant la voix anglaise d'Optimus Prime. Dans les années 2000, il est apparu sur Sci-Fi dans la série Eureka dans le rôle du colonel Briggs et dans Painkiller Jane en incarnant le personnage de Ruben Hennessey. Filmographie Au cinéma *1980 : Mr. Patman *1982 : The Grey Fox *1985 : Certain Fury *1985 : Natty Gann (The Journey of Natty Gann) *1986 : Fire with Fire *1988 : Les Accusés (The Accused) *1989 : La Mouche 2 (The Fly II) *1989 : American Boyfriends barman canadien *1992 : The New Adventures of Little Toot (vidéo) *1993 : David *1994 : Leo the Lion *1994 : Intersection *1997 : Bounty Hunters *1997 : Jeu dur (Hardball) *1997 : Magic warriors (Warriors of Virtue) *1997 : ReBoot: The Ride *1998 : Mummies Alive! The Legend Begins (vidéo) *1998 : The Animated Adventures of Tom Sawyer (vidéo) *1998 : Comportements troublants (Disturbing Behavior) *1998 : Road Movie (Floating Away) *1998 : Rudolph le petit renne au nez rouge (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) *1999 : Late Night Sessions *2000 : Le Coupable (The Guilty) *2001 : Deadly Little Secrets Jack Burtrell *2001 : Touched by a Killer Sheriff Sam *2001 : Camouflage Ernie *2001 : Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer & the Island of Misfit Toys (vidéo) *2001 : Tequila rapido (The Shipment) *2002 : Lone Hero *2002 : Mauvais piège (Trapped) *2003 : Freddy contre Jason (Freddy vs. Jason) *2004 : Caught in the Headlights *2004 : The Karate Dog *2004 : P'tits Génies 2 (SuperBabies: Baby Geniuses 2) *2004 : Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy (vidéo) *2005 : Mucha Lucha: The Return of El Malefico (vidéo) *2005 : Fierce People *2005 : Fishbowl *2006 : Antartica, prisonniers du froid (Eight Below) *2006 : Breakdown *2008 : Bataille à Seattle *2009 : Scooby-Doo : Le mystère commence *2009 : Watchmen : Les Gardiens *2011 : Marley & Me: The Puppy Years *2012 : Big Time Movie *2013 : Suddenly *2014 : Godzilla *2015 : À la poursuite de demain À la télévision *1983 : The Legend of Hiawatha *1985 : Une étrange disparition (Into Thin Air) *1986 : Stranger in My Bed *1986 : Spot Marks the X *1986 : A Masterpiece of Murder *1987 : Un flic dans la mafia (Wiseguy) *1987 : Piège mortel (Deadly Deception) *1987 : Sworn to Silence *1988 : The Red Spider *1988 : Higher Ground *1989 : On a tué mes enfants (Small Sacrifices) *1990 : He-Man and the Battle for Primus *1990 : He-man, le héros du futur (The New Adventures of He-Man) *1990 : G.I. Joe *1990 : « Il » est revenu (It) *1991 : I Still Dream of Jeannie *1991 : Blackmail *1991 : Le Messager de l'espoir (Yes, Virginia, there is a Santa Claus) *1992 : The Comrades of Summer *1992 : Conan l'Aventurier (Conan: The Adventurer) *1992 : Le Roi Arthur et les Chevaliers de Justice (King Arthur and the Knights of Justice) *1992 : Fatal Memories *1992 : Highlander (1 épisode) **''Coupable d'innocence'' : Bob Lemoyne *1993 : Exosquad *1993 : L'Histoire d'Amy Fisher (The Amy Fisher Story) *1993 : Péril au parallèle (Ordeal in the Arctic) *1993 : Judgment Day: The John List Story *1993 : Woman on the Ledge *1993 : Parents coupables (Without a Kiss Goodbye) *1993 : Le Loup des mers (The Sea Wolf) *1993 : Mighty Max *1993 : Double Dragon *1993 : Hurricanes *1993 : Sonic the Hedgehog *1993 : The Odd Couple: Together Again *1994 : Abus de confiance (Betrayal of Trust) *1994 : Le Prix de la tyrannie (Beyond Obsession) *1994 : Au nom de la vérité (The Disappearance of Vonnie) *1994-1995 : M.A.N.T.I.S. *1995 : Darkstalkers *1995 : G.I. Joe Extreme *1995 : Street Fighter: The Animated Series *1995 : The Omen *1995 : Mega Man *1995 : Les Rock'Amis (Littlest Pet Shop) *1995 : Les Galons du silence (Serving in Silence: The Margarethe Cammermeyer Story) *1995 : Not Our Son *1995 : Circumstances Unknown *1995 : She Stood Alone: The Tailhook Scandal *1995 : Action Man *1995 : Abus d'autorité (Deceived by Trust: A Moment of Truth Movie) *1995 : Bye Bye Birdie *1996 : Generation X *1996 : Kidz in the Wood *1996 : Abduction of Innocence: A Moment of Truth Movie *1996 : Mother Trucker: The Diana Kilmury Story *1996 : Sonic Christmas Blast! *1996 : Soupçons sur un champion (Stand Against Fear) *1997 : Mummies Alive! *1997 : La Fugue (Into the Arms of Danger) *1997 : Extreme Dinosaurs *1997 : Five Desperate Hours *1998 : Pocket Dragon Adventures *1998 : RoboCop : Alpha Commando *1998 : L'Ultime épreuve (A Champion's Fight: A Moment of Truth Movie) *1998 : Le Crime défendu (I Know What You Did) *1998 : Les Soupçons de Mary (Silencing Mary) *1998 : La Maison-Blanche ne répond plus (Loyal Opposition: Terror in the White House) *1998 : Une voleuse de charme (The Spree) *1998 : Nick Fury: Agent of SHIELD *1998 : Corruption (My Husband's Secret Life) *1998 : Shadow Raiders *1998 : Au-delà du réel : l'aventure continue : Général Sigwell (Épisode 4.20 : Leur dernier cauchemar). *1998-2005 : Cold Squad, brigade spéciale (Cold Squad) (série TV) : Andrew Pawlachuk *1999 : Beast Machines: Transformers *1999 : Alerte imminente (Quarantine) *1999 : Sonic le rebelle (Sonic Underground) *1999 : Sabrina the Animated Series *1999 : Weird-Ohs *1999 : Y2K *2000 : Drôles d'espionnes ! (My Mother, the Spy) *2000 : Sept jours pour agir (Baby-Sitting, S2E17, Maj. Vladimir Markovsky) *2000 : Shutterspeed *2000 : John Denver, une passion, une vie (Take Me Home: The John Denver Story) *2001 : Sitting Ducks *2001 : ReBoot: Daemon Rising! *2001 : ReBoot: My Two Bobs *2001-2006 : Stargate SG-1 Colonel Chekov *2002 : L'Enfer à domicile (Video Voyeur: The Susan Wilson Story) *2002 : Bang, Bang, You're Dead *2002 : He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: The Beginning *2002 : He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *2002 : Sabrina the Teenage Witch in Friends Forever *2003 : Scary Godmother Halloween Spooktakular *2003 : Cowboys and Indians: The J.J. Harper Story *2003 : Thanksgiving Family Reunion *2003 : Barbie et le Lac des cygnes (vidéo) *2004 : Mary Higgins Clark: Souviens-toi de Jenny Rand (Try to Remember) *2004 : Dragon Booster *2004 : Barbie Cœur de princesse (vidéo) *2005 : Séduction criminelle (Ladies Night) *2005 : Supervolcano *2005 : Alien Racers *2005 : Scary Godmother 2: The Revenge of Jimmy *2005 : His and Her Christmas *2005 : À chacun sa vérité (Truth) *2006 : A Little Thing Called Murder *2006 : Barbie au bal des douze princesses (vidéo) *2007 : Barbie Princesse de l'île merveilleuse (vidéo) *2008 : Un Noël plein de surprises (Christmas Town) : Jack Travers *2009 : Une famille dans la tempête (Courage) *2009 : Un bébé devant ma porte : Le shérif *2009 : Barbie présente Lilipucia (vidéo) : *2010 : Barbie et le Secret des sirènes (vidéo) *2010 : Au bénéfice du doute (A Trace of Danger) : Franck *2010 : La Colère de Sarah (One Angry Juror) *2011 : Le Monstre des abîmes (Behemoth) *2012 : Barbie et le Secret des sirènes 2 (vidéo) Distinctions *2001 : Au Gemini Awards, meilleur acteur secondaire dans une série dramatique *2002 : Au Gemini Awards, meilleur acteur secondaire dans une série dramatique en:Gary Chalk